


Black, Pink, and White

by someawkwardwhitebech



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Made a Different Call, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Redemption, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: There were three goddesses that had invaded the tower's defenses; past, present, and future.Black, Pink, and White.A holy grail, if you must.One that Loki was not particularly fond of, even when he behaved like a good boy for once.Or, Pra, Pre, and Pru show up to kill Loki for going against their strings of fate even though all he did was fix his life. Loki can't ever get a break.





	1. Pra

He had vouched for the team, swore his life to the purpose of guarding their lives and keeping them safe and prospering.

A good several years set since New York, set since the Chitauri, and away from Thanos' rule, Loki had broken free.

He clenched those wires of fate, the wires leading him to his demise, and snatched them to smithereens.

Leaving them on the ground, he stomped all over them and burnt them with a twist of his wrist.

He was going to change himself, for the better, for Frigga..

for himself.

* * *

"Lokes, top floor! Barton needs help and the others are busy, think you can do it?"

"Think, Stark. Oh, this is quite the piece of cheese, I know I can do it."

The Iron Man stopped for a moment, _cheese?_

It took the man a moment to realize what the mage had meant as he blasted another foul-smelling creature from his sights.

"Piece of cake, Loki, piece of cake."

"Whatever, your dairy products have terrible names," with that, he dispersed from the Italian male, teleporting merely yards above him.

The clawed demons were coated with black ink, dripping, oozing, it was their **_blood_**.

With a set of daggers just floating above his arms, he shot them forwards.

A couple of ink dogs had been hit, just slashed in the head.

The black, glossy ink tumbled from the cuts, but they proceeded forwards.

The archer held up his bow, slingi8ng forth another explosive arrow that knocked a few into inky puddles.

But the puddles grew big and back into the inky beasts.

Another arrow was driven through two heads before stopping an exploding mid-air.

The puddles, once more, grew back into the ink-covered dogs.

The hawk huffed and glared, but refused to give up.

"Barton, be a dear and disappear, yes? I shall handle this mess."

The hawk merely scooted behind the mage and scoffed, "I'm not missing this fun, you take this side. I'll have your back."

Barton grunted again as he shot a few more, his aim hitting nearly every moving target and decreasing their population wholesomely.

However, the puddles again, formed into bigger and more monstrous dogs.

The hawk was certainly not enjoying these stupid magical beasts.

Loki, however, grinned, flashing his teeth and green-glowing daggers at the swarming beasts.

"Come on, boys. Here I come."

As the daggers dug themselves deep into the etchings of a rune in the demon's skin, more ink oozed out and covered each and every blade.

However, the green glow to the daggers set them aflame and burst them into vapor.

The population soon decreased to an easier problem to deal with.

"What even are these things? They won't die with even explosions."

"It is the wrong kind of fire. You are not a mage, nor do you have regular fire. Your explosions just cause them to come apart, I suppose."

"How do I kill them then!?"

The mage glanced at Barton and flashed a feral grin, "Spit on the end of your arrow, it will become a combustible and attach to the beastly things. You will kill more than you have so far."

The archer tried it once, offing an enormous pile of collected dogs that had since been growing together in the puddles of ink.

At once, it exploded into flames and vaporized.

He whooped to himself before realizing the others, "How are the rest doing?"

The mage shrugged, "I have not checked on Agent Romanov or Rogers. Stark, however, is um... having quite the blast."

He offered a grin and the other rolled their eyes with their own smirk.

As a feral beast lunged towards the mage, he swiped a ball of fire with his finger and coated it with flames.

A single droplet of ink fell from its skin and dripped on the mage's collared white buttoned shirt.

He glanced at it as he shimmered then to where he exploded all of the beasts, in front of him.

The oozing ink slithered closer to the mage and he stepped back, glaring at the face in the ink he noticed snarling at him.

"Pra..."

The mage muttered an incantation under the name.

Her cloak appeared before her body did, long and silky with a shine and slither of gold at the hems.

A giant, toothy sneer full of glossy black teeth sent forth a new wave of demons, larger than the rest.

Loki had to step back and conjugate more daggers from his pocket dimensions.

"Pra! You wretch, what have you brought forth to my life this time!?"

The goddess held up her long, thick, glossy black claws to her cheeks and laughed, the bellowing chuckle reverberating around the floor.

"What the fuck is that!?"

"Her name is Pra and she is the witch of past fates and mistakes," Loki snarled, "She is the worst one, the under goddess of the three."

"Shut your mouth, child, let me fix your disease," her own sneer replicated his usual wrecking tone, destruction an underlay if you broke her rules.

Loki hissed at the feeling of warm ink sloshing over his skin, body merely trembling as he was held in her captivity.

An arrow slipped through the ink, cutting off a hidden tendril covered in the stuff.

Pra hissed, raising her arm towards the mage and forming more disgusting inky tendrils to captivate her target.

"Step back, mortal! This is not your wretched fight!"

She was a disgusting wretch, hit by time and distorted for her upcoming and her constant troubling brought-ups.

She was known for past failures and mistakes, no one dared remember the good times anymore.

"Pra! Have you forgotten all of my good deeds with which Thor Odinson has brought forth to your sights recently!?"

Pra hissed, "You are nothing but evil and terror, Loki Laufeyson, and you shall stay as such! I shall not let them fix your fated strings, they were set for eternity!"

Loki sneered at her, "Leave at once, you foolish god! You are the evil one here, attacking innocent mortals when you come for simply me!"

The goddess paused, her eyes staring at the mortal behind the mischief maker.

She hissed and stepped down, the beasts joining her.

Clint helped unravel Loki from the inky black tendrils, pulling him back with him.

The mage wavered, his magic sapped away like a leech.

"I truly apologize, mortals, however, this will happen to you all more. The longer you hold onto this monster, the longer you will have chaos," she declared, raising a long, wrecked claw at them.

The curse had simply engraved its rune letter on his collarbone and neck.

Loki let out a snarl and hiss, hands reaching for the rune but faltering.

"Pru has approved... You will be marked for death."

Her disappearance was more extra than any entrance he had ever made.

With a small plop, she disappeared into a puddle on the ground and the demonic beasts went into their own.

Barton gently clung to the other by his shoulders, muttering a small, 'what the fuck'.

Loki let out a couple breaths before collapsing from exhaustion.

He was certain he would awaken in the underworld..


	2. Pre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Romanov and Loki run into quite the trouble while chasing a supposed mystery villain.
> 
> Damn Pre and her tricks, only Loki is the god of tricks, so how come he did not see this coming?

"Did you see him?"

"Not a sight of the foul creature," Loki snapped, annoyance and irritation flashing in his expression.

"I have an idea."

"Oh, do pray tell, Agent."

She stepped towards the city's center, the courtyard from which Loki had once ruled, or tried to rule.

Loki smirked at the memories and glanced around, "What is your plan, Lady Natasha?"

The Agent chuckled, "He comes for ladies, correct?"

"I believe it to be a female," the mage remarked, "Searching for a lovely lady to court, Agent Romanov?"

The lady simply shook her head, a smile on her lips, however.

The nearby squee of the harpy had simply been expected, Loki shifting to twist his hand at her and stick her in place.

She froze, falling fast and in a small cage he had conjured up.

The cage closed and she hissed at them, realizing the bait.

Loki stepped nearer and gasped, "Pre..."

"Thoueth were warned before, mage, Goddess Pra will have thou head and all of thou beheadings! Thou will not see the light of day once more! Not with the mark upon his neck," she laughed."

The mage shifted to see the rune lettering dancing with glowing light.

He scoffed, "You and your time witchlings shall have a fun dance with me then. Enjoy the chase, but not the ride. Now away with you, wretch. You will not change my life, not as I have done with yours."

Natasha glanced as she disappeared into vaporized shadowy smoke, "She got away, who was that? Who is Pre? What did you do to upset her?"

"Pre is the goddess of present worldly unknowns and present problems of social nature. She is all things now and now only, she has focused on my good deeds for long enough. But I fear that Pru will send me back to Pra and engrave my soul with evil misfortune once more."

"What are you saying, Loki?"

"I fear you will end up fighting me in the future, Lady Romanov... You must defeat me and take whatever throne I am forced to acquire. I am unknownst to her rules this time, I can only pray tell what will occur."

The mage paused a moment before glancing up, "It has only been a month since Pra... We do not have much time, let us make haste to warn the others, yes?"

The agent nodded, confusion but slight understanding in her eyes.

She trusted him enough to know he seemed in danger himself.

She rushed with him back to the tower, for all things bad were coming.

And she had no idea how to stop them.

Or how to save Loki.


	3. Pru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark and Peter Park meet the witch on this island created from sand and dust, rubble and clay. However, she has with her, the body of the palest of beings they've ever known.
> 
> Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "His heart will be dark. Their mind will be rigid. He is worth having a never!" - "उसको हृदय अन्धकार हुनेछ। उनको मन कठोर हुनेछ। उहाँले एक कहिल्यै हुन योग्य छ!"
> 
> Go back He is mine! He has chosen the wrong path. Useless fools! - "पछाडी जाउ! उ मेरो हो! उहाँले गलत मार्ग छान्नुभएको छ। बेकार मूर्खहरू!"
> 
> Be quiet, you are my dark child. Your choice is for death. You can not be kind. You should not be holy. - "शान्त हो, तिमी मेरो अन्धकारको बच्चा हो। तपाईंको छनौट मृत्युको लागि हो। तपाईं दयालु हुन सक्नुहुन्न। तपाईं पवित्र हुनु हुँदैन।"
> 
> You should forget it. - "तिमीलाई उसलाई बिर्सनु पर्छ।"

"Watch out, kid! Your right!"

The spiderling nearly rammed into the flying rubble, slipping off to the left and dodging it a mere second before it passed by.

He huffed, "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"Yeah, yeah, kid. Pay more attention."

They worked alongside each other, trying to get close to this glowing white orb of light with the black-dressed lady inside.

A floating body was between her hands, dark lights swarming its body and flying into his head and heart.

Her words were jumbled and awkward, but an incantation that echoed and buzzed in their heads.

"उसको हृदय अन्धकार हुनेछ। उनको मन कठोर हुनेछ। उहाँले एक कहिल्यै हुन योग्य छ!"

The body twitched and the orb grew darker in the core.

A small green sliver of magic swirled around Loki's body.

"Kid, look out, more debris!"

The child groaned, flipping and using his webs to sling himself forward faster, "It's Loki! We have to save him!"

Tony grunted and forced Jarvis to use the boosters, slamming through and around debris as he attempted to keep up and make it to that blinding light.

It was slinging stuff everywhere the more it grew, it's force pushing them back.

"Kid, be careful!"

"This new suit is really helpful, Mr. Stark, I'll be okay, I promise!"

The kid hopped up, the lady's shoulder seeming to alert him all of a sudden and he hopped down towards Loki.

A loud scream reverberated and the lady flung him towards Stark with another loud, echoing scream.

"पछाडी जाउ! उ मेरो हो! उहाँले गलत मार्ग छान्नुभएको छ। बेकार मूर्खहरू!"

The green glow got brighter suddenly and the mage screamed as well, obviously in much more pain than necessary.

The lady glanced down and reached out to comfort and consult the pained being.

"शांत तपाईं अन्धकारको मेरो बच्चा हुनुहुन्छ। तपाईंको छनौट मृत्युको लागि हो। तपाईं दयालु हुन सक्नुहुन्न। तपाईं पवित्र हुनु हुँदैन।"

The mage stopped his scream, turning to soft whimpers and coughs instead.

Blood was a rare sight to see but soon it enraptured the shadowed magic swirling him and took its place.

He went limp in her arms once more by the time the orb had dissipated and she was dressed in white robes before the man of Iron and the spiderling.

"What did you do to him!?"

The lady set him on the sand, "My name is Pru. You shall not have a war. You shall not deal with death and despair. I shall reward you with mercy instead."

She paused before glancing to them, "Hela will take him to his forever home. He shall be buried in the tomb of my children. Tomb of the rightful royalty of dark pasts and glorious presents. But his future is grim, he has no future. He is the future of never. A future with none and none shall be his future. Your futures are different. You are to reunite with your group and forget his existence."

She breathed a small sigh before lifting up the mage in her gracious arms, "You shall forget him. तिमीलाई उसलाई बिर्सनु पर्छ।"

"No."

Tony turned towards the spiderling, "Peter, this is a god, you don't say n-"

"No, I said no. That's my best friend, miss, I suggest you bring him back. Because if you _don't_ , I will twist your silly strings of _bullshit_ and be sure to make my future as his!"

The goddess scowled at him, "You are but a child, step away from something you know nothing of. Mortals, pathetic, absolutely disgraceful. How dare you talk back to such a glorious deity as me?"

The child stepped closer, moving his hand to the mage's forehead, "Bring him back. Please, I will trade my life for his."

Tony spoke up, "Don't play with death kid, she's not a nice mistress."

A small shadowed lady in black and green appeared near Loki.

Pulling him from Lady Pru's hands she held him like a bride.

She turned to the tearful spiderling and winked, stepped closer and whispering to him.

Stark watched with uncertainty as the spider grinned, wiping his face from tears and nervous sweating.

Pru closed her eyes and pointed her chin up, a golden light basking over her greatness.

Within seconds, she, hela, and Loki were now gone.

"What did she... say?"

The child grinned to Stark, "Loki never dies."

"Never."


End file.
